Dolls
by oXo Akino oXo
Summary: can a doll also have feelings for her master?


Share:** A/N hi everybody this is Akino I am new in here so sorry for any mistake and sorry if I write just like a composition. and I love len and miku fanfic .so anyone who hate this couple don't read or don't comment me with something bad, anyway please read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid**

**Rate: K+**

**Pairing: Doll Miku x Len Kagamine**

**Warning: It's full of fluff ( I think?)**

**Summary: can a doll also have feelings for her master?**

Vocaloid= somebody's P.O.V/ author's P.O.V

"Vocaloid"= Talking

(Vocaloid)=thinking

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

****A young man went in to a shop full of dolls, looking through a shelf full of dolls they were a lot of different of dolls but one particular doll had caught his sight.

"My, this one is lovely" he said, his eyes stopping at a teal haired doll.

"A-Are you sure sir? The shopkeeper asked. The doll was cracked all over due to being sold it to a young girl who constantly dropped the doll all over. The doll's color was faded, and almost looked as white as a ghost.

But the doll in fact is still beautiful, her dress is a black and white gothic Lolita style, her long teal hair is kept in two pigtails tied neatly with two black ribbons.

Although very faded in color, her painted teal color orbs is still a beautiful shade of color.

" Are you very sure sir I have new dolls that are more beautiful than this one won't you prefer those than this?" Said the shopkeeper.

"What are you saying? This doll is the most beautiful I ever seen in any doll shop" The man replied

"Very well" said the shopkeeper " since it's your choice to choose I can't just force you to buy other dolls." The man paid what was owned and gently picked her up.

She was taken out of the shop and now she was placed in a shelf full of stuff toys like teddy bears. The man gently dusted her off.

There was a warm feeling in her chest, a place where it would have a heart if she is alive but to bad she is not alive she is a doll after all.

"well then, what should I call you?" the man said out loud. "Hmm…Oh I know I will call you Miku! Now that's a perfectly fine name for you".

"now then since I gave you your name now I will tell you mine" he smiled " I'm Len, Len Kagamine age 21 nice to meet you Miku!" he smiled again. Miku's lifeless face smiled back to him thought he will not see it but it still alright.

Then the warm feeling in her chest was back, It shouldn't have been there. In fact, it shouldn't be explainable. She weren't alive, so how could she have a warm feeling in her chest?

Then Len picked Miku up gently he took out a paint brush and said " Now then let's fix you up and you will be as good as new!", at this moment she took a chance to see this Len appearance he had honey blond hair which had tied up into a small ponytail and had bright blue eyes that looked like the vast blue sky and he is certainly looked attractive.

He took out some small paint can and started to paint Miku's faded teal orbs, he carefully painted her eyes as they returned to her original bright vivid eyes. The blush on her cheeks returned to her face as he painted faint pink on her fair skin.

The more the man had care for her the more the warm feelings had returned to her chest.

One day the warm feelings was overbearing that she began to sweat .

Len was painting on her delicate little foot as he was doing that Miku's sweat tickle down on her forehead so she lifted her hand up to wipe the sweat. This sudden movement had cause Len to look up. "Miku?" He called, Miku's eyes blinked a couple of time. It took her a moment to realize that she was moving, she could move just like that man who had dearly cared for her! So she tried to talk as well, but sadly she couldn't. Seeing her dainty mouth had painted onto her face she couldn't move her mouth to form words so when Len had called her name she just merely nodded.

Looking up at Miku's eyes with curiosity he smiled and said "how long had you been alive, for a long time"

Miku shook her head

"no, then just now?"

A nod

"How did it happen?" Len say at shocked

Miku shook her head at move her hand to the warm feeling at her chest

"Your heart, I don't get at all? What do mean"

"…"

"can you talk"

Miku shook her head

Len frowned and pick Miku up, it was late at night probably half-passed midnight when they arrived at Len's room he picked a pillow on top a chair and picked Miku up and let her sit on top of the pillow.

"Good night Miku" Len say's as he crawled in bed.

Well Miku is a doll she can't sleep she of course so she can only see Len slept for some unknown reason her lips form into a warm smile…

As morning came Len yawned and saw Miku looked at him and say's "I didn't imagine that you was alive right Miku?"

Miku shook her head

Len chuckled. " Good then, now let's go we had a trip to go"

Len picked her up and then two of them started out to find something, although Miku weren't sure what is Len searching for. Well she got her answer when the blond man found it at the 12th store they went.

"prefect!" Len say sounded a bit satisfied

It was a small white box like thing and because Miku does not know what the thing is and she was confuse what is he doing when he lifted up her dress at her back

"What is he doing lifting my shirt up" Miku thought to herself while she is blushing, Ok even though she is a doll BUT remember she is still a girl so it natural for her to blush when a man lifted a girl's dress.

Len attached the box to her back. "Try speaking." He said.

And so, Miku slowly tried to speak.

"L-L-" She heard the sound of an 'L' come from her back,

It was a sound box!

"Good…" He urged Miku on.

"Like- Th- This…?" She asked faintly.

Len grinned. "that's great!"

"Le...Le...Leeeennnnnnn …" Miku stuttered.

"Yes!Len!"

"Leennn..?" Miku tried again, picking up on how to speak pretty quickly.

"You're getting there…"

"Len …"

Lensmiled and paid for the voice box, walking home with miku.

"By far, you are the most beautiful doll I have ever bought." He said smiling.

Miku heard birds tweeting in the background as she shakily said, "A-And you ar-are by fa-far the m-most n-nicest o-o-owner I e-ever h-had I a-am v-very h-h-happy…"

Len laughed. "Thank you, but-" Len stopped talking as Miku shakily leaned up to kiss his cheek, even if her mouth was painted.

She just might have developed a crush on Len. If that was possible for a doll, that is.

"_Can a doll also have a feeling for her master? Well nobody knows"_


End file.
